


Three minutes

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't make bets with Bucky, M/M, post-CATWS, post-recovery
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky用三分钟在电梯里给Steve吸了一发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoska/gifts).
  * A translation of [Three minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735928) by [notoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoska/pseuds/notoska). 



任务比预期的简单。门口有几个昏昏欲睡的保安，只要拖到外面让神盾局其他特工看着就好。然后每五层楼放四包炸药，绑好雷管，最后在四十楼的客梯碰头。

Bucky已经到了，站在那儿象一抹影子，一脚卡在电梯门里。

Steve默不作声地来到身边后Bucky按下一楼按钮。乘坐电梯感觉有点别扭，不过他们又不着急，何必冒险去走门锁太多的楼梯？距离爆炸还有五分钟，时间充裕。

电梯停下了。在二十楼，Bucky上前在紧急停运按钮上敲了一记，回头把Steve推到墙上。Steve还没意识到发生了什么事就被Bucky按住了。他第一反应是任务。出了岔子？他发现什么了？

不过Bucky只是把耳机丢到地上，连带Steve的也被扯下。他开始急切地亲吻Steve的脖子，两手乱摸。

“Bucky。住手。”Steve的声音沉稳但又有些迷惑。

Bucky火热的舌头舔到他耳朵边，微微地喘息。Steve的脑袋开始七荤八素不知所以，不过他的身体的反应很明确：心跳加快，血液奔腾。这又是哪一出？他不知道是该火大还是该妥协。

我们没时间在这里搞。怒火占据上风。他推搡Bucky的胸口，但Bucky已经把他按在墙上，对他的挣扎做好充分准备。他用肩膀顶着Steve，双手向下，在Steve的下颌吸吮出一个吻痕，手指灵活地解开他的皮带。金属和皮带扣互相碰撞着发出声响。

Bucky鼓搞了一会儿笑了出来。“操他妈的潜行服。”他的声音低而嘶哑，和呢喃的话语一起流入Steve的下半身。Bucky的掌心隔着短裤按住他，Steve的理智则在脑内拼命挣扎，想要战胜勃发的欲念。

“我们真的没有时间搞这个。”Steve还能维持严肃的口吻，但被Bucky倚靠着，被他拉扯着皮带，被他在耳朵里吹着热气，已经让Steve快要投降。

Bucky的膝盖顶进他腿间，下半身贴上来。隔着装备和衣物他们彼此厮磨。Steve的小腹聚集起一团欲望，他拼命压抑喉咙里要冒出来的声音。

“四分钟，够长。”Bucky的镇定好像有感染力，让Steve心中的恐慌慢慢平息。这太荒谬。太冒险，太幼稚。

Steve咬着牙。他可以推开Bucky。他们一起练过够久的搏击，对彼此的力道都了如指掌；甚至不久前性命攸关时还打过一架。Steve可以痛扁Bucky然后两人从这里出去，有一瞬间——一闪而过的瞬间——他这么想。

但Bucky又过于了解他。Bucky清楚怎样让他缴械。他后退一点儿，目光幽深而瞑暗地看他一眼，然后就吻上来；饥渴的吻，舌头侵入他的口腔，让Steve无暇再想其他。这个吻太美妙太引人入胜，Steve的决心坍塌了，他的身体已经屈服，只有自尊还在咆哮。这是尊严的角逐，Bucky竟然用我们的命作为赌注冒险。

“你有够鲁莽。”Steve想厉声斥责他，不过发出来的声音轻微而动摇。

“闭嘴。”Bucky朝他吼回去。

Bucky总算解开他的皮带，熟练地伸手进去，同时在Steve跟前跪下。Steve感觉胸口的重量消失本想藉机推开他，打开电梯，好从这混蛋的地方出去——但Bucky的口腔火热、湿润地包裹住他，他全部动作就只有一记惊喘。

该死。

Bucky的吸吮快而粗暴。他一手紧紧握住Steve的性器根部，另一手抓着他的大腿。数不尽的快感立刻涌来。Steve吞口水，抬头看天花板，两手死死攥着墙上的横杠。他的呼吸变成了喘气。

他低头看去，情欲的浪潮立刻淹没他所剩无几的坚持。这样的Bucky看起来真他妈美。他一身黑衣，腰和后背都别着枪。身体两侧是好几把刀——还有另外好几把，别人永远都找不着。厚实的布料和弹夹包绕在他身上，底下是只有Steve才了解的皮肤，肌肉。跪着的时候Bucky的腿形，抵在电梯地板上的靴尖。从他衣领中露出的脖子的曲线。

还有他的脸。仿佛在极度快感中，他闭着眼睛。头发松松地垂在脸侧。两天没有刮过的胡茬让他的下颌棱角更分明。他的嘴被塞得满满的，嘴唇湿润，正在让Steve感受欢愉。这是他最尖利的攻击，也是他最甜蜜的臣服。

他知道自己看起来有多美吗？Bucky的眼睛眨了几下，睁开了，情欲的热意似乎正替他回答——是的。他特意挑选了此刻。只属于Steve一个人的表演——这就是我所能对你做的事。让你无法动弹，无法抵御。Bucky的脑袋后退了，Steve的分身滑出来，沉甸甸地被他的舌头含住，嘴唇吸住前端。让你立刻就崩溃，让你战栗。让Steve在最想抗拒的时候不得不认输。

也许Bucky要给他的也并非完全的臣服。

Steve的手落在Bucky头顶抚摸着。他抓住那头褐发用力拉扯。Bucky顺应他的牵引，将他很深很深地吞了进去，直到Steve的性器碰到他的咽喉。Bucky呻吟起来，用震颤包裹他，象是享受了极大愉悦地拧起眉。Steve太了解Bucky。

于是Steve放开他，让他继续吞吐，更加地快，更加地湿润。

已经耽搁太久。“我们得走了。”Steve费力地说，声音都有些变调。Bucky没有停下动作只是竖起两根手指。Steve希望他的计时能足够精确。

别无他法的Steve闭上眼睛仰起头。他的腿因快感而颤抖，喉咙里逸出呻吟。这个封闭的空间里只有他们两个人，只有湿润的吞吐声和粗重的喘息。他们在这二十楼高度的半空，距离死亡还剩两分钟。Bucky用舌头舔舐他，含住他吸吮，Steve已经无法忍耐。

“Bucky。”他喘息道。Bucky持续着动作，他肯定又按下开关了，电梯开始下坠，Steve也到达高潮。他感到血脉贲张，无法克制自己。只有Bucky抓住他大腿的手是唯一扶持。他的身体剧烈抽搐着，任务和其他东西都遥遥远去。他张嘴呻吟。一个无能为力的，不由自主的声音；Bucky用三分钟让他发出这样的声音。

Bucky抚摸着他让他平静下来，直到电梯落在一楼。他拉着Steve出门，一路上拎起裤子还在他的额角微笑着一吻。他们踉踉跄跄连跑带跳地冲向出口。Bucky笑得得意，而Steve还要努力系好皮带，从余韵中回神。想要教训Bucky只能再等一等。

他们跳过围墙的缺口，在外面马路上翻滚一圈后立即起身。没有时间了。刚跑出四步大楼就爆炸，倒塌。震荡和火光险险就在他们背后，但这时，他们已经跑进了阴影之中。

 

END


End file.
